mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Stare Master/Gallery
In the boutique Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Poor lonesome Sweetie Belle. Rarity S01E17.png|Rarity's in a hurry! Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle would like to help! Rarity0 S01E17.png|Oh No! Which color which color? Rarity1 S01E17.png|Don't move just sit there! Rarity2 S01E17.png|Rarity's American face. Rarity3 S01E17.png|*gasped worriedly* Stare master.PNG Rarity.PNG|Shock what now.PNG|Fluttershy! Fluttershy S01E17.png Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy and Opalescence Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|cutting hair Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrive Fluttershy3 S01E17.png Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|The emblem of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Contemplate.png|What, these little angels? Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|They really are Little Angels! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders yay! Rarity socked S01E17.png|Rarity's brain stopped working all of a sudden! Rarity5 S01E17.png Fluttershy4 S01E17.png Babysitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Running in excitment Fluttershy5 S01E17.png Fluttershy6 S01E17.png Fluttershy1.png|Fluttershy's excited Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy7 S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Running past Twilight Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png Twilight surprised face E17-W17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|"Angels" Twilight to Zecora's E17-W17.png Fluttershy 68.png Fluttershy8 S01E17.png Fluttershy3.png Fluttershy11 S01E17.png Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy10 S01E17.png Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's face Fluttershy oh! E17-W17.png Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|"YAY!!!" Fluttershy everfree much danger E17-W17.png Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG|An FF black mage? Or FF Scarmiglione? Fluttershy wonder why E17-W17.png|ummm... -Fluttershy Fluttershy12 S01E17.png|It's ok! I think Fluttershy things going bad E17-W17.png|Oh- Fluttershy things really bad E17-W17.png|Oh my! Fluttershy don't break E17-W17.png Fluttershy13 S01E17.png Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png Hammering S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Paging Doctors Hammer, Hammer, and Hammer! Fluttershy14 S01E17.png|It wasn't just a hammer, but a jack-hammer as well! Fluttershy15 S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|''We were making a table?'' Fluttershy16 S01E17.png Fluttershy17 S01E17.png Fluttershy_Hold Breeth_S1_E17.jpg|*Squee* The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|The Cutie mark Coalminers! Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy18 S01E17.png CMC shhh game-W 2.4419.png|The shhh game? Really. Scootaloo crossed eyed E17-W17.png|Scootaloo derping Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|The crusaders would like to stay up Fluttershy19 S01E17.png CMC time for bed-W 1.2007.png|Time for bed. Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png Fluttershy20 S01E17.png Fluttershy21 S01E17.png Loudlullaby.png|The loudest lullaby you'll ever hear. Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle's neck sure can stretch Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|''The exciting day behind you!'' Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Hush Now Quiet Now! Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png|Wait... don't chickens have wings? Fluttershy peeved.jpg Fluttershy stare prelude E17-W17.png Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Fluttershy staring down her chickens. Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png|No more crusading until morning, okay? Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Ready Crusaders? Out that way! FluttershyBabysitting.png|Fluttershy falls asleep while babysitting. Fluttershy too quiet E17-W17.png Fluttershy27 S01E17.png Fluttershy28 S01E17.png Fluttershy22 S01E17.png Fluttershy23 S01E17.png Fluttershy24 S01E17.png Fluttershy29 S01E17.png Fluttershy30 S01E17.png Fluttershy check coop E17-W17.png Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the everfree forest!" In the Everfree Forest Fluttershy31 S01E17.png Fluttershy32 S01E17.png Fluttershy33 S01E17.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Twilight Sparkle got totally stoned. Fluttershy34 S01E17.png|Poor... Squirrel? Apple Bloom Happy S1 E17.jpg Apple Bloom S1 E17.jpg|Squished Apple Bloom Fluttershy5.png Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png Cockatrice4 S01E17.png Cockatrice S1E17 thumb.PNG|It's a cockatrice! Cockatrice1 S01E17.png Cockatrice3 S01E17.png Cockatrice2 S01E17.png Cockatrice5 S01E17.png Cockatrice6 S01E17.png Fluttershy37 S01E17.png Fluttershy35 S01E17.png Fluttershy36 S01E17.png Fluttershy38 S01E17.png Fluttershy39 S01E17.png Fluttershy41 S01E17.png Fluttershystare.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|RUUUN! Angry_fluttershy_2.png|Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice. Fluttershy40 S01E17.png Fluttershy42 S01E17.png Fluttershy43 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle heard-5.0087.png Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png Lesson Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight make quite E17-W17.png Twilight to princess E17-W17.png Twilight wrong bout you E17-W17.png Twilight how so E17-W17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Rarity6 S01E17.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Rarity with her cat Opal Rarity7 S01E17.png Twilight knows E17-W17.png|Fluttershy *wink* Twilight disblief E17-W17.png Twilight lol face E17-W17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight Sparkle writing her letter to Princess Celestia Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders